


sunny boy

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, everyone else is just mentioned, kenhina - Freeform, main is kenhina, part timer! hinata, still dont know how to tag help, well akaashi and kuroo are kinda important so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't like going to the movies, until he met the orange haired sunshine behind the counter.</p>
<p>kenhinaweek2016 day 1 // prompt: movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> i love all the haikyuu characters everyone is precious  
> also tbh i cant do the normal universe type of fic, i always go au! or semi-au! idk why (ill try my best for normal hhhh)  
> also WOOO HAPPY KENHINA WEEK LETS CELEBRATE THESE PRECIOUS DORKS <3 <3
> 
> i only own the plot c: enjoy! c:
> 
> //tries for fluff or something like it again

In all honesty, Kenma hated going out to watch a movie. He didn’t see any appeal or excitement about being able to watch something roughly 2 hours long in a stuff and dark place, surrounded by the sound of teeth gnashing popcorns in the background. For him, it was just better to buy DVDs, or even just to torrent movies (even if they were illegal), and enjoy the film in his own space, with his preferred level of comfort and in the silence of his shared but tiny apartment with Kuroo (and their little kitten, who didn’t really make much sound when they watched movies so it was even better).

“C’mon now, Kenma, lighten up!” Kuroo ruffled his hair, as if he didn’t care about the tiny frown forming the smaller male’s face. “I know it’s taking long, but it’ll be worth it!”

Kenma clicked his tongue and moved away from Kuroo, who then feigned hurt and whined about it with Bokuto. Kenma looked at the line in front of them. It’s been around twenty minutes now, and they just reached halfway of the line. In fairness, it was an improvement from their earlier position, but Kenma was getting tired from standing too long and he just _really_ wanted to stay home. _Screw you, Kuroo._

“Kenma-san,” Akaashi called him out, and Kenma turned to meet with the other setter’s slightly concerned eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

Kuroo answered for him. “He must be getting tired. Or bored. Or both.” He shrugged. “Kenma doesn’t like going to the movies very much, ‘cause he’d rather stay cooped up at home and watch them away from civilization.”

“At least at home, there wouldn’t be any lines,” Kenma let out a low hiss, “I wouldn’t have to deal with sacrificing my rare free days just to deal with how many other people just to watch something I can watch on my own at home, and I can choose whether or not to watch it with you.”

“Hey c’mon now, Kenma,” Kuroo placed his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, and brought him close. “I know I’m a trouble to have around,” Kuroo ignored the nod of affirmation from Kenma, “But I’m also your best friend and I want you to have a normal social life.”

“So taking me out with you guys is a way of letting me experience a normal social life, is that what you’re saying?”

“Mhm,” Kuroo nodded, “Besides, the tickets are all on me, so there’s nothing you should really be complaing about! And I’m getting us the seats with reclining chairs and free food, so don’t worry much about this stupid line.”

Kenma wanted to retort and maybe whine a little, but instead he let out a big sigh and Kuroo and Bokuto rejoiced. Akaashi pat his back. At least he had a comrade in all this.

Thankfully, the staff decided to open another counter to make the line move faster. There was a collective sound of relief from the crowd, and Kenma noticed that the staff behind the newly opened counter looked significantly younger than the rest of them.

Orange hair poked out of the cap on his head, which had some promo sticker stuck on the front of it. He wore the standard dress shirt and pants like the rest of the staff along with an ID on his neck, but there seemed to be a pin on his left breast pocket, which the others didn’t have. Kenma watched him fix the computer, and when he finished, he looked up at the first customer to line up at his counter.

Kenma could’ve sworn he saw the rays of the sun from behind the boy’s head when he smiled. He shrinked away at the sight and stuck a bit closer to Kuroo. He was never good at handling those types of people, the ones who radiate joy and life from their beings (he doesn’t know how he deals with Bokuto, but then again, Akaashi does it more for him). Kenma missed the look Kuroo shared with Bokuto.

The line progressively moved faster, and Kenma was grateful because oh god he did _not_ want to stay here any longer—

The next thing he knew, Kuroo had shoved something in his hand and pushed him to the other lane where the smiley-faced sunny boy was. It was progressing faster, that was true, but he looked at Kuroo and Bokuto (who was holding Akaashi by the arm), both of which have squirmed their way out of the lines. He glared. “Kuroo…”

Kuroo grinned. “We’ll get the food and drinks, don’t worry about us,” he said, “This is for your own experience, Kenma!” Kenma _seethed_ inwardly.

He and Bokuto high fived and went on their way to the snack bar, which also had a long line of its own. Akaashi sent Kenma an apologetic look, and Kenma sighed and waved his hand. Akaashi bowed a little, and went to follow the reckless captains.

Kenma felt a bit sorry for Akaashi, he knew how tiring it must be to watch over the two alone. However, his pity (or sympathy) for his fellow setter was quickly replaced by annoyance because here he was, alone in a long line with so many people and he’ll soon stare into the face of the sun, which he wasn’t looking forward to.

In a few minutes (surprisingly), Kenma reached the counter and ended up face to face with the staff stationed there. “Hi there!” He said, and Kenma thought he sounded a little too hyper for his job. “The name’s Hinata Shouyou, what can I do for you today?”

Kenma fought back the warmth that threatened to rise to his cheeks. The boy—Hinata Shouyou—looked pretty young to be working, and he had such a big smile on his baby face to match the imaginary sun shining behind his head. Kenma thought he was actually pretty cute, and maybe if he were more sociable then they would get along better. Sadly, he wasn’t sociable enough for this, and he really wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. Kenma forced himself to look down and then realized he had a paper in his hand. He opened it and read it. “Um…”

“Yes?”

Kenma thinks he just got hit by some sparkles on his dull face. “Four tickets for this movie please,” he points at the screen on the table, “The one showing in the director’s club room, preferably the one before lunch.”

Hinata clicks at his computer and shows Kenma the available seats. Kenma chooses the four chairs beside each other at the last row. Hinata clicks on them and the amount appears on screen. Kenma hands over the cash and Hinata takes it while he prints the tickets at the side. He looks down. “I’m sorry, but do you have any smaller bill?”

Kenma shakes his head. Hinata looks apologetic. “Oh no. Um, please wait, I don’t have change right now so I’ll just have someone get me change, is it okay?” When Kenma nods, Hinata brightens up immediately. He passes the money to the guy beside him, who then proceeds to go the staff room to get change for it. Kenma hears someone from the back shout out, “Keep it going, trainee!”

Kenma sighed. Hinata turns to look at him again. “So, what’s your name?” He grins and leans forward on the table.

“Kozume…Kenma.” Kenma speaks softly. He’s amazed Hinata manages to hear him.

“Kozume-san! It’s nice to meet you.” Hinata takes his hand and shakes it erratically, and Kenma has no choice but to go with it.

“Just call me Kenma,” he says, taking his hand back. Kuroo left him here to learn how to socialize properly, so might as well do just that. “I heard you were a trainee?”

Hinata nods. “Just call me Shouyou then, Kenma! And yep, I’m a part-timer here right now cause I have nothing better to do.” He gestures at the pin he’s wearing.

“Now I know why you looked younger than the rest.” Kenma mused.

“I know right!” Hinata practically bounces up. “They call me sunny-boy here ‘cause I’m so young and energetic, and well, I don’t know what to feel about being young but I sure know I’m filled with energy cause I love this job!”

Kenma lets out a small smile. “Sunny-boy suits you, Shouyou.” He says, “You’re practically shining like one right now.”

He blinks at the faint pink that dusted Hinata’s cheek. “Ah--um, thank you, Kenma-san.” He coughs and the pink goes away immediately. “So, four tickets? Where are the other three?”

Kenma gestures at the snack bar, where the line was moving even slower than the ticket counters’ lines. “They left me for that.”

Hinata pats Kenma on the shoulder, and Kenma wonders how his cold shoulder feels against this sunny boy’s very warm hand. “It’s okay, Kenma-san, I’m here.” He grins.

“I’m not sure what to feel about that, Shouyou.”

“Hey!” Hinata whines and Kenma lets out a chuckle. Hinata blushes a little and lets out a laugh of his own.

At that moment, Hinata’s co-worker returned with the change for Kenma’s money. Hinata gives his thanks, and proceeds to count the change in front of Kenma. He takes the printed tickets and receipt, and gives them all to Kenma. Kenma counts his change again, before keeping it in his wallet and keeping the receipt in one pocket of his jeans, the tickets in the other. Right before he was about to give his thanks to Hinata, the orange haired boy jumps forward at him.

“Hey Kenma!” He leans forward again, one foot raised in the air, “Are you doing anything later? Like after the movie?”

Kenma blinks. “Um, after the movie? No, I don’t think so, why?”

Hinata grin widely. “My shift ends around two hours after lunch, and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to catch another movie later? It’s on me.” He blinks excitedly at the setter. “I like you, so let’s get try and get to know each other later! And maybe catch some dinner together after?”

This time, Kenma couldn’t keep the blush from appearing on his face. He smiles. “I’ll meet you here then?”

Hinata slides over his phone to him, and Kenma takes it to enter his number. He gives it back and Hinata stands back normally again, a big smile still on his face. “Yep! I’ll text you later then, Kenma-san!”

Kenma nods before bowing in thanks, and turns away from the hyperactive part-timer waving behind him. He makes his way to the trio, who were almost next at the line. Kuroo looks at him, “Yo, Kenma,” he snickers, “How was your social encounter?”

“It was nice, I guess,” Kenma shrugs, but there was a small smile on his face after. Kuroo raises a brow, intrigued.

“Oooh, so what happened? This looks interesting.”

Kenma smirked inwardly at Kuroo’s expression, feeling very smug but also very light hearted inside. “It’s nothing, I just got myself a date for later.”

Maybe he’ll come back here next time for another movie.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ akabanyeh, im rly proud of my theme now idk //slapped
> 
> as usual, thanks for reading! <3 have a nice daaaay mwah


End file.
